Change for you
by surprisedreader
Summary: Prussia in an attempt to keep his lovers happy goes to England to have him change him into a girl for three nights. But after his time is up his body wont change back. Can go with learn to share or stand alone. Spain/S.Italy/Prussia Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert stood in front of Arthur gritting his teeth so hard it hurt with his arms across his chest. His stomach was doing flip-flop's in a way that made him want to vomit and his head was hurting so bad all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. To run back home and hid away under the covers until he could pretend he wasn't really about to go through with this.

But he couldn't do that. It was for Antonio and Romano and he just couldn't back out now.

After they had all gotten together things had seemed perfect. What more could he want out of life. He had Spain who loved him unabashedly and would tell him any chance he got. Who was never down and always up for a drink. He had Romano who loved him silently. Who would not hesitate to put him in his spot if he was out of line just as equally as he would try and show Gilbert he loved him if he thought the albino deserved it. Who was quiet when he needed it and had no problem tell him when he'd drank enough. The Spaniard and the Italian were constantly cooking up a storm and were hardly ever in a rush to get anything done. Their lives together were so relaxed at first. Nothing could have seemed more perfect.

But after the first month when they were finally starting to get comfortable again the fighting started up. Someone would get short tempered and then it wasn't just a back and forth it was a 'you two are ganging up on me' or a 'neither of you are right so just shut up'. They were always mad at someone. They must have said they were through a hundred times and just when it looked like everything would fall apart they would come back together again and things would mellow back out.

Francis assured Gilbert that this was normal. Double the lover, double the trouble it was nothing to worry about. All he had to do was keep things interesting. Lovers who were stuck in a rut were more likely to argue then ones always trying something new and exciting. So Gilbert had made it his goal to force them all into trying new things, and by god it worked. It was a balancing act really, if Gilbert tried to make them do too many new things, sex-wise or daily life-wise, Romano would get pissy and in turn Antonio would get worried that there was something wrong with what they normally did. And if they didn't do enough they would fall back into the boring everyday life for too long and start to bicker over nothing.

Gilbert was good at what he did but after being together with his lovers for so long now he was running out of ideas. So he had resorted to asking his lovers what they had always wanted realistic or not it didn't matter he would get it done.

Spain had of coarse smiled and told him all he wanted was for Gilbert and Romano to be happy and he would in turn be happy. It was Romano who had blushed and stayed strangely quiet. Gilbert had teased and begged and pleased to get the answer out of the blushing Italian.

"It's not possible so what's it matter." Romano finally shot at him.

"Nothing is impossible for the awesome me!" Gilbert had countered before Romano had growled in fury and spit out his answer.

"A girl!"

"A girl?" Gilbert asked blinking and tilting his head before glancing back at Antonio who was looking up slightly interested as well. "You wanna mess around with a chick? I'm down with that and I'm sur-"

"I want you to be a girl for a night." Romano said focusing far too hard on the dish he was cooking.

Prussia blinked at that and Antonio even leaned forward showing his interest in where this was going. "Like…you want me to dress up or something?" Gilbert asked

"No dumb ass. I want big fucking tits wrapped in a skanky ass outfit. I want a nice tight pussy where your dick is." Romano said turning around and cupping Gilbert's vital regions. He was being vulgar to try and hide his discomfort at his confession. "And you can't pull that off can you, so don't make me say stupid shit again or I will hit you." Romano hissed shouldering passed Gilbert to go to the pantry.

Gilbert had stood there a minute completely shocked before looking at Spain to ask him what was that only to find the Spaniard blinking at him as if he was seeing the image that Romano had put in both their heads. "You would like it too wouldn't you?" He asked scowling making Spain smile widely and laugh.

"Sorry Gil. The idea is kinda hot." He confessed rubbing the back of his head cutely.

It was then that Gilbert made it is mission to find out he could make their wish come true without permanently messing with his body. After much research and consideration he turned to England for help. The island nation was said to have magic and the only thing it could hurt by asking for help was Gilberts pride and he had more than enough of that to spare.

The Englishman had nearly choked on his tea when Gilbert had showed up at his house asking for is assistance. That had been three months and now he stood in the center of some crazy ass looking circle praying to god that he hadn't made a huge mistake.

"You're sure this is going to work?" Gilbert asked eyeing the chalk on the floor.

"Yes." Arthur replied without looking up from some huge tomb he was reading through apparently double checking he had everything.

"And why is Scotland here again?" the albino asked refusing to look at the red headed man who was smoking in a corner.

"Because you are asking me to summon a lot of damn magic Prussia." Arthur said shoot him a look from under the hood of his cap. "It's not a simple thing changing someone's basic structure. It's not as easy turning coal into gold. They are at least both stones this is more like…asking a plug to become an outlet."

Gilbert took a deep breath to calm his nerves before Arthur made them shoot up again. "Strip."

"I beg your fucking pardon?" Gilbert snapped.

"I need to write some things on your body. To channel the magic." Gilbert hesitated and Arthur huffed in annoyance. "Do you want this done or not!"

"Fine!" Gilbert snapped jerking off his clothes trying to block out the fact there were two men in the room who were neither of his lovers. "Fucking pervert." He muttered when Arthur started to write across his skin with an old school feather pen dipped in black ink. Symbols were placed on his chest spiraling out from each of his nipples. Then another was placed directly above his groin which he was fighting down from getting embarrassingly hard at the light touches. One more went around his throat. Arthur was strangely doctor-ish about the whole thing apparently taking his magic seriously.

"There…we are ready." The dirty blond said softly backing out of the circle taking Gilberts clothes with him. Scotland crushed his cigarette and joined Arthur at what seemed to be the head of the circle. Both of them leaned down touching the chalk line before standing in unison eyes closed as the air crackled with energy. The two started to chant and a strange otherworldly wind blew through the room making Gilbert wonder if this was such a good idea before the brothers opened their glowing eyes and the power that had filled the room was suddenly filling him.

The change was not as easy as Gilbert thought it would be. He figured it would be a pop in grow some tits and be done with it sort of thing. He was gravely mistaken. He was screaming before he even realized he'd collapsed to the ground. He could feel his body changing. Muscles breaking down, bones shrinking, skin stretching in directions it had never had to go before. Hips snapping to get wider. Shoulders compressing to not be so broad. His body was on fire as he curled in on himself he couldn't stop screaming even as his voice gargled and bubbled as his voice box changed pitch. It felt like someone had stuck a fork in his insides and was spinning it round and round like one does when eating pasta to get all the noodles on the fork as his internal organs shifted to make room for new things that had never been there before and loose things that always had. No part of his body was left untouched every muscle from his face to his toes twitched and changed and burned in a pain Gilbert had never known could even exist.

When it was over. And the power was gone. Gilbert was crying harden then he had ever cried in his whole life. Someone was calling to him from outside the circle but he didn't care. All he wanted was to scream and cry and soothe his pain filled muscles against the cold of the concrete floor.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, in fact he was mildly sure he had passed out a few time, but when his cry's died down to soft hiccupped sobs Arthur was sitting next to him gently rubbing his back. Gilbert swallowed hard and sat up realizing at some point that Arthur had covered him with his cloak hiding his nakedness. That's when he saw them. Big round globes of prefect pale skin covered in spiraled black ink. "Holy shit!" Gilbert gasped before putting a hand over his mouth at the sound of his slightly higher pitched voice. Gilbert pushed himself up on shaking legs rushing for the stairs hearing Scotland chuckling as Arthur called after him that he was still too weak to be moving about.

Gilbert stumbled up the stairs but didn't slow before crashing noisily into the bathroom and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw himself in a full length mirror. Reaching hands up he caressed his new breasts and made a choked noise in the back of his throat at how sensitive they were. They were big. Not huge like Russia's sisters Ukraine but plump in his now smaller hands. "Wow." He said softly before his eyes traveled south looking at the now smooth expansion of his vital regions. One of his hands started to head downwards pausing to rub at his wider softer hips before dipping towards his real goal before he was cut off.

"Oh for the love of God be decent!" Arthur hollered red faced grabbing Gilbert's hand and thrusting the previously abandoned cloak at the albino covering his nudity as Scotland laughed behind them. Prussia blinked realizing he now had to look up at the blushing Englishman.

"I can't believe it worked. That was so old magic." The red head said eyeing a perfect view he had of Gilbert's ass.

Gilbert smiled at Arthur before taking the cloak and pulling it on before approaching the mirror again to look at his face better. It was still him; his cheekbones seemed to be a little higher. His lips a little fuller and his face as a whole seemed to have softened in a way that he couldn't quiet place. "I make a hell of a hot chick." Gilbert said pulling his suddenly mass amounts of hair over his shoulder. It was so heavy compared to his normal short haircut but the silver locks waved slightly and were silky smooth in his hands making Gilbert smile as he tossed them back over his shoulder letting them hang in the middle of his back. "This is insane…how long is this gonna last?"

"Three day at most." Arthur said.

"When I change back…" Gilbert couldn't force the question out and he heard Arthur sigh. "I'm not sure if it will be as painful, as this was the first time I have done this spell." Gilbert nodded before turning to face the brothers again. "Alright well it's been fun, but I have to catch the train to be home on time."

Scotland shook his head as Arthur about had a conniption when Gilbert tried to leave the house in only the robe he'd been given.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"My body feels really fucking short." Prussia said looking down at his tiny feet and wiggling his toes in the flip flops he was borrowing. "Like you could never knock me over!"

"Your center of gravity is different now." Arthur said looking up from the book he was reading. "Women are centered in their hips where men are in their chests. This lower point is what's making you feel steadier."

Prussia made a hum noise before rocking on his feet as if to test it out. "Please sit down you are going to were yourself out again." Arthur sighed in exasperation. Prussia scowled but dropped himself down into a seat and looked out the train window.

Before he had left Arthurs house he had suddenly gotten weak kneed and light headed. Arthur and Scotland had been great much to Prussia's embarrassment. They sat him down on the couch gave him juice and snack and wrapped him in a blanket he was sure the Englishmen had crocheted. Arthur then lectured him on eating a health breakfast.

"I wasn't hungry." Gilbert insisted.

"It doesn't matter your new body needs food more often than your old one." Arthur said shaking his head.

"Why? Wont that just make me fat?" Gilbert asked. "I don't want to change back if and be the size of a house."

"Yar male body can afford not to eat sometimes because it is larger and has more to burn. Yar just a wee lass in this form. Yar body has nothing to burn without making ya sick." Scotland explained.

"Now you can't go eating like you used to. Your stomach has shrunk you will make yourself sick. You need to eat little snacks and small meals throughout the day." Prussia had rolled his eyes but hated to admit he felt better after the small but of food. He didn't want to think about all that stuff though all he wanted to do was get home and see how pleased his boys would be.

"Are you sure you can make it from here?" Arthur asked as the train stopped and people started to get off.

"I've got this Iggy relax." Gilbert said waving him off. "I'm not an invalid I'm just a woman."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Alright. But do call if anything doesn't seem right, Prussia."

"Yes mother." He said in his new high pitched voice giggling before quickly exiting the train as the doors beeped in protest.

Arthur could be such a worry wart. He thought hiking up his pants as he kept walking before pausing looking at his reflecting in a shop window. His tee-shirt was baggy on his frame now and his new breasts sagged without support. His jeans sat funny on his hips and the cuffs were rolled up six times so them came just below his knees. "Ma'am…can we help you?" A smartly dressed woman asked pocking her head outside the store. Gilbert blinked before focusing what was beyond the glass. Lingerie. Well this was convenient.

"Ya I need something that will make these puppys get up and say hey look at me." Gilbert said placing a hand on his hip motioning to his boobs with his other one. The sales lady blinked before giggling softly. "How about you come in?" She said looking around at the people who were looking at them funny. "I'm sure we could help you."

Almost an hour later Gilbert was walking out feeling totally violated. He had never had so many people staring and touching and fluffing and pushing his boobs up and pushing them together until they found the perfect little outfit. Then when was about to leave and all the ladies were chuckling at his red face he just had to tell them that he had never done that before and they flew into a tizzy forcing him to buy a matching bra and pant set before he left the store. Grant it his tits felt awesome being rubbed through the lacy material but he constantly felt like he had a wedgy with the thong.

The sales ladies asked him if he had a big night or something and that's why he was going shopping. He replied, with a new shy smile he was finding worked wonders to get people to help you anywhere, that yes he was hoping it would be special.

They asked him what he was doing with his makeup and hair and he froze. Well shit he hadn't thought about that. He said as much and they fell into a fit of giggles again and told him about this 'darling place she just had to go to' that would fix her right up.

That was how Gilbert ended up at Tangled Spa getting a whole new view of women. The hairdresser there swept Gilbert up in a flurry of motion as soon as he was in the door just in love with his hair. When Gilbert asked what he wanted done he just shrugged. "I want it to say fuck me."

"Oh you little vixen you. We will get you cleaned up in no time." The flamboyant little man said pushing Gilbert down into a chair.

Within minutes Gilbert was having hair ripped off his body in places he hadn't known he'd even need to rip the hair off. Eye brows, arm pits, legs. They tried to get at his brand new little V as he was coming to call it and he squealed like girl begging for mercy. They settled for trimming the coarse silver hair making things a little tidier as he hadn't shaved down south in a few days. Nails done, toes to his whole body lotioned with shit that made his skin shimmer.

By the time he fled from there he looked stunning with his hair shining in beautiful waves, his face covered in a subtle layer of makeup and his body hurting like a bitch after the torture he just put it through.

If his boys didn't like this gift he was going to kill someone.

Gilbert started to walk towards home only to get dizzy twice having to sit on the curb to clear his head. He wasn't sure what was wrong. He walked home from town all the time, but today his new smaller muscles were protesting at being pushed so hard. The second time a man caught him a cab and helped him into it patting his arm telling him to go straight home. Gilbert wanted to rip the man's arm off but his head was still swimming when the door swung closed and the cabbie started to drive.

Once at the house Gilbert got out with a huff rushing to the safety of his lovers shared home. They all agreed to share Spain's house at some point in their relationship because he was the only one who didn't already share a house with someone. Gilbert would never say it aloud but he loved living in Spain. The weather, the beach. The tomato garden out back. It was all perfect.

Gilbert sighed walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of wine. The boys would be home soon. They had had a joint meeting today and had carpooled.

Gilbert finished his glass quickly rinsing it and setting it in the sink before walking upstairs to their room. He stripped down hastily trying not to think too hard on what he was doing as he slid thigh highs up his legs. The woman at the store showed him how and he made sure the line in the back was straight before pulling on the black lace chemise he had bought shimmying it on fixing his boobs so they pooled over into creamy perfection sitting high up on his chest. The bar cups dipped so low they barely covered his nipples and the bottom of the see through lace just covered his ass. Gilbert kicked the bags under the bed just as he heard the front door open and his lovers voice fill the house. Romano was chuckling which was always a good sign when he heard them walking up the stairs.

Gilbert shot a look at the bed. Should he lay in it? Was standing better so they could see the whole package? Shit he should have bought heels or something he thought eyeing his hose covered toes before the door opened and he looked up biting his lip.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert swallowed hard when two sets of eyes stared at him but no one said a word. "Say something." He said softly his face heating up terribly suddenly wishing he had more clothes on. "Please."

"What did you do?" Romano asked finally his signature scowl back on his face once he lost the completely awestruck look. The Italian stormed into the room going with what he knew best. Being angry until he knew what was going on. "Seriously what the fuck did you do!" He growled and Gilbert put his hands on his new hips, cocking one to the side as he found it was more comfortable. "I did what you asked! What's the big fucking deal! Stop staring at me like an idiot!"

Romano made a chigi noise before grabbing a handful of breast making Gilbert make a startled gasp noise as he squeezed it non to gently. "Are these real?"

"Yes you dick now let go!" Gilbert snapped shoving him away his face beet red.

"Gilbert…how did you…I mean…" Antonio was rubbing the back of his head looking away shyly but still peeking despite himself.

"Look I had a little magic done so I could do this for you two and now I am feeling really fucking stupid so can you both either tell me it was worth it or get the fuck out so I can hid for the rest of my life!" He said looking down. He was starting to feel tired again and really wanted to sit down before he got dizzy and passed out looking like a real idiot, but suddenly Romano was lifting his face. It was strange to have to look up at the other man.

"You did this for me?" He asked.

"I sure as shit didn't do it for myself." Prussia said crossing his arms across his chest finding terribly uncomfortable before slipping them under the new boobs.

Romano chuckled. "You are a stupid man…" He leaned down placing the lightest of kisses against Gilberts lips making them tingle. "But I like you that way. What do you say Bastard? Doesn't she just look good enough to eat?"

"Is it ok…I mean to…"Spain looked nervous as he stepped closer before reaching a hand out and touching Prussia's arm.

"Yes." Gilbert said watching the tan hand trail up the thin appendage before he traced his finger tips to Gilberts neck. "What is this?" He asked tapping the mark Arthur had written there.

"It was part of the spell or something I didn't have time to wash it off yet." Gilbert replied as Romano walked behind him and ran his hands across his lace covered back. He shivering at how rough their hands felt against his now baby soft skin.

Antonio gave him an encouraging smile making Prussia wonder if he looked as panicked as he felt. "The bed?" Prussia asked and Lovino placed a kiss in the center of his back. "Oh I am going to do awful things to you." He purred in his silver haired lovers' ear loving the way her body shivered.

"Get on the bed." Antonio whispered and Gilbert complied immediately slipping from their holds to climb onto their bed needing the space to clear his head a minute and calm his racing heart.

"You sure are something Gilbert." Antonio said looking at her with his eyes half lidded as he started to unbutton his shirt. Romano made a hum noise in agreement with their Spanish lover as he brushed Antonio's hands aside and worked the shirt off faster. "You take too long." He said drawing the taller man's attention off Gilbert allowing the Prussian to feel like he could breathe again. "I want to watch you two together." Lovino said keeping his eyes down cast to hide his embarrassment pushing the shirt off Spain's broad shoulders before kneeling and unbuttoning his pants. The black trousers dropped to the floor followed by underwear and a warm mouth around Antonio's hardening length. The Spaniard moaned in appreciation his hands wrapping in Romano's hair before pulling him off. "Enough. Or you will make me cum to soon Lovi." He chuckled and the Italian made a chigi noise wiping at his mouth. "Light weight." He teased before Antonio started towards the bed.

"How would you like to do this?" He asked reaching a hand out touching Gilbert's hair, rubbing the long lengths through his fingers.

"I don't know." He breathed out. He felt like such a virgin it was stupid really but everything looked and felt so much different then it normally did. Even his body was reacting differently. He could feel something inside him tighten and his new vital region start to get wet when he'd been watching Romano give head. His nipples tightened and came to points and his heart was thundering in his breast.

"It's alright." The mocha colored man said with a reassuring smile as he crawled onto the bed and took Gilbert in his arms. "We will figure it out along the way. Just tell me if I do something wrong and I will stop ok."

"I'm not a real girl Antonio stop treating me like one." Gilbert snapped finally gaining back some confidence as annoyance filled him. He pushed Antonio onto the flat of his back and kissed him harshly till they were panting and grinding together lewdly. Gilbert could feel his ass peeking out from under his chemise and had the strongest urge to pull it back down before He felt the bed dip again and Romano's hands were rubbing the exposed globs making Gilbert gasp and Antonio chuckle.

"How about we start somewhere familiar." The Italian pulled pushing two lube covered fingers into his ass. Gilbert felt like his world was splitting as he rocked forward. He cursed under his breath as Romano worked his fingers in and out of his hole. Spain chuckled at him and kissed at his exposed neck before pulling an earlobe into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth as Romano slipped in a third finger. Gilbert accepted the third easier as his body relaxed. He didn't normally bottom to Lovino, mostly he'd only bend over for Spain as a rule but today was kinda an exception due to the circumstances.

Romano's fingers slid out and Gilbert grit his teeth to keep from crying out when something larger than three fingers pressed up against him. Lovino gripped his soft hips and shoved inside making Gilbert rock forward and hid his face in the crook of Antonio's neck where he bite down on the man's shoulder growling out in half pain half pleasure.

Gilbert flinched forward when one of Antonio's fingers lightly touched his new clit causing him to gasp and making Antonio chuckle. "Aww Gil your all wet." He teased making the albino blush bright red and dig his teeth in harder as the tears at the corner of his eyes dried up as Romano sat still letting he adjust before give a few shallow test thrusts making him gasp. "Rub her again Toni. It makes her ass get so much tigher." Romano said his voice lower then normal filled with lust.

"Can I?" Antonio asked as the head of his own rock hard cock bumped Gilbert's brand new entrance. Gilbert nodded without thinking about it. The idea of being filled with both of them at the same time was almost too much to bear. "Do it." He demanded smashing the need that rose in him to say please.

Antonio started to push up and in making Gilberts closed eyes fly open before slamming back shut again.

So full.

He was so damn full.

It took him a full thirty seconds to realize someone was talking to him. Lovino was being strangely still rubbing his hands on Gilbert's lower back soothingly as Antonio pet his head speaking again. "Gil…baby are you alight?" He asked as the albino blinked his eyes open again pushing himself up off the Spaniard below him not having realized he'd even collapsed against him.

"I'm fine." He said clenching his teeth trying to absorb all the new feelings in him.

"You're shaking asshole." Romano said from behind him making him realize that indeed his body was trembling.

"I'm fine damn it, just move." Gilbert hissed. When neither man moved Gilbert took it upon himself to rock his hips making all three of them gasp. "Oh shit Lovi. I can feel you too." Antonio said eyes wide in astonishment before he started to move in union with Gilbert who was growing more frantic by the minute. Romano joined them groaning every time his and Antonio's heads rubbed together threw Gilberts thin layer of skin separating them.

"Please!" Gilbert hadn't meant for the word to come out but the begs poured from him like water from a broken spout. "Oh God please. I'm close. I'm so close. Romano, Antonio please!" He clawed the shoulder of the man below him, practically sobbing as his body tried to reach an orgasm it didn't know how to handle. His new breast rocked with every thrust from the boys making his nipples brush against Spain's chest sending sparks of electricity through his body. Romano had leaned forward his body lying across Gilberts back as his hands clasped tightly at supple hips jerking Gilbert back onto both darker skinned males cocks leaving him seeing stars when suddenly his body was rocked in a way it never had been before.

It was like a freight train running through his body. He could hear himself crying out but could do nothing to stop it as his inside clenched uncontrollably over and over and over around his lovers as if trying to suck them in deeper. He felt Spain's cock spasm inside him followed by Romano's before they all collapsed into a heaping pile of sweating bodies panting before Antonio started to laugh. Romano followed next before Gilbert joined them as they all sprawled out on the bed.

"You are insane you know that don't you." The wavy haired man said rolling over to look at Prussia who smiled back at him.

"Did you like it?" Gilbert asked.

"You bet your sweet little girly ass." Romano said rolling over to join the conversation pulling Gilberts smaller frame against him before Spain followed suit claiming Gilberts other side.

"Then it was worth it." Gilbert said allowing himself just a moment to enjoy being held before he would kick them both off for coddling him. The two beside him fell quiet and Gilbert went to ask them what they thought of everything when he realized they were out cold. "Bastards." He muttered not feeling the least bit tired from his own orgasm. He smiled to himself before deciding not to kick them off him just this once relaxing into their embrace. He would spend the day with them tomorrow trying out more fun sex in his temporary tiny body before going back to his normal self and winning the best boyfriend of the year award. Life couldn't get much better.

Review?


End file.
